The Future Generation Story Part 1 Lurking Evil
by Guru Of FanFics
Summary: It has been 13 years since the end of the Akatsuki. Madara has been sealed and the rest of Akatsuki has dispersed. Sasuke has returned to the village and Naruto has become a full-fledged ninja. But, evil is always lurking somewhere...


The Future Generation Story Part 1- Evil Is Always Lurking Somewhere…

It has been 13 years since the end of the Akatsuki. Madara has been sealed and the rest of Akatsuki has since been dispersed. Sasuke has returned to the village and Naruto has become a full-fledged ninja. Shikamaru is the new Hokage and peace has returned to the world. But forces of evil are always lurking somewhere…

It was a sunny afternoon and Naruto had just come back from a mission...

**Naruto**: Finally, I'm back to the good old Leaf Village!

Sakura greets him at the Gate...

**Sakura**: Hi Naruto, back from your month long mission?

**Naruto**: Yep.

**Sakura**: Well, I'm glad your back. Oh, I almost forgot! Shikamaru is looking for you. He said it's urgent.

**Naruto**: OK, I have to make a quick pit stop before I go to him.

**Sakura**: OK, I'll tell him.

_____

**Sakura**: He'll be here in a few minutes

**Shikamaru**: OK, that's fine. But I need to talk to him quickly, because if I don't, something bad might happen. Something really bad might happen.

_____

**Naruto**: Hey Sasuke, long time, no see!

**Sasuke**: Same as always Naruto.

**Naruto**: Oh, whatever Sasuke. Hey, I have a question for you?

**Sasuke**: What is it?

**Naruto**: Well, um... how is Hinata?

**Sasuke**: She's OK... I guess. She's been awfully depressed these past few days.

**Naruto**: Oh. That's terrible.

**Sasuke**: So how is Ino?

**Naruto**: Pretty good.

**Sasuke**: That's great!

**Naruto**: Well, I have to go to the Hokage's Mansion. Shikamaru has to talk to me about something.

**Sasuke**: OK, see you later.

**Naruto**: See you!

_____

**Naruto**: Shikamaru, what did you want to talk with me about?

**Shikamaru**: I need to talk about Madara.

**Naruto**: Madara?! What for?!

**Shikamaru**: We have word that the former Akatsuki members are trying to unseal him.

**Naruto**: That's impossible! There is no way he can be unsealed. The place he's sealed is protected by the most powerful seal that has ever been created, you made it yourself!

**Shikamaru**: Yes that's true bu-

**Naruto**: But what?! It's not possibly and you know that!

**Shikamaru**: Naruto!!! Listen to me!! They are emtrying/em, not succeeding!

**Naruto**: Whatever, so, is there anything else?

**Shikamaru**: Yes, keep on the lookout. They're supposed to strike during the Chunin Exams.

**Naruto**: The Chunin Exams! They start tomorrow!

**Shikamaru**: That's why I told you to be on the lookout. And that is an order.

**Naruto**: OK.

**Shikamaru**: You can go now.

**Naruto**: OK, see you Shikamaru!

**Shikamaru**: See you.

_____

**Kisame**: ZetSu, are you ready?

**Zet (Black Half)**: Yeah.

**Su (White Half)**: Yes.

**Kisame**: Did you get the Sand to ally with us?

**Zet**: I tried, but I could only get about 60 ninja to help.

**Kisame**: That's fine, we only need 45 Sand and 20 Mist. By the way, did you get the Mist to ally with us?

**Su**: No. With that Chojiru kid as the Mizukage, they have been the Leaf's second best ally, after the Sand.

**Kisame**: Then we need 5 more people. Well, 3 more with us.

**Zet**: If me and Su stay like this, then we only need 2 more people.

**Su**: Yeah, and do we really need 2 more people? With us, we don't need anymore people.

**Zet**: You may be right.

**Zet**: OK, it's settled, we'll attack in 3 weeks, the beginning of the Third Test of The Chunin Exams.

**Su**: Why not tomorrow?

**Zet**: Because, the Leaf knows we are going to strike during The Chunin Exams. But, they don't know when. If we do it at the beginning, they'll be prepared, but if we do it near the end, they'll think that we won't strike. Idiot!

**Su**: Don't call me an idiot!!

**Zet**: Why should I?

**Su**: Because it's rude!

**Kisame**: Will you both shut up!?

**Zet and Su**: Sorry.

**Kisame**: Finally, now that you two are done arguing, we can get down to business.

Zet and Su become a single entity...

**ZetSu**: OK.


End file.
